This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling produced by us in the course of our breeding efforts carried on at La Londe, Les-Maures, VAR., France, with the object of producing new plants having blooms of a nice color and good growth qualities and resistant to Fusarium oxysporum. This new seedling resulted from our crossing selected plant varieties maintained in our collection of breeding plants at La Londe and this new seedling was selected by us because it appeared to have the plant qualities that we were seeking for a very good variety that would have favorable commercial attractiveness. Propagation of this selected seedling was carried on by us and under our direction at La Londe by means of cuttings with favorable results. Continued propagation in the same manner and by In Vitro propagation through several generations demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the original seedling were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.